Qahj
by PeasOnPlanet
Summary: A traveling rogue wolf with a mysterious past, who claims to be searching for a mage who had destroyed him...


**Huyz**

The sun was nearly setting. You trot down the same route you usually take when you're late to get home. The wind seemed a bit odd; Maybe it's just because it's a Monday. With a blink of an eye, a lupe walks straight past you, quite unaware of your presence. "Excuse me, are you lost?" You ask suspiciously. He whips his head around shockingly and stares at you with full moon eyes, their red touch seeping into yours. "Are you saying, that you can see me?" He whispers weakly. Stunned, you nod and study him careful. Although he was young, he seemed fully understandible, with a slight smile tracing on his face. "Come sit." He speaks again, and wraps his tail around his paws. "I have a tale of a young pup that my increase your interest. Just, don't forget about it. Ever." You try smiling warmly back, trying your best to hide your suspicions. Carefully, you sit down on a stump...

**Status**

Name: Qahj.

Alias: Ahj, Qaj.

Age: Looks like a young adult, but a trapped spirit: no age.

Pelt: Jet black.

Accessories: None.

Details: Has fire-patterned fur up paws, highlighted red around his head.

Love: Unknown.

Personality: Quiet, always sad. Very emotionless and no feeling.

Gender: Male.

Eyes: Rarely seen with all that hair-fur. o_. Very vibrant red.

Weakness: Crystal of Sorrow.

Abilities: If within a mile of him, he is able to pierce your heart with a stab of guilt and sadness. Can slow down body functions.

Current Mood: As always, being sad or tired. Very tired.

Owner: Side account of a href=".?user=peas_on_planet"Dann/a.

Quote: It's ok to let yourself be sad.

**Story**

The lupe's mother once told him, that it's ok to be sad...

Darkness covered the forest. The moon's reflection lit up the entire forest silver, and the pools and waterfalls a slick gray. A pair of red orbs burned feverishly, waiting, watching, knowing every single tree, every shrub. Within his anguished heart rage, sorrow, and hunger surface upon an expanse. The wolf stood, half-hearted and less fortunate, but he was tough, and would not be dying so easily. He only wished for war, for a fight of his life to be worthy enough for rememberance. So many souls had been traveling the eerie, enchanted forest that night, guided by the stars on their final journey. He's been weaping and mourning, too much sorrow the lupe could not control. Only one such as himself could become fully engulfed in blood, horror in life, and find darkness in oneself. His silky fur tingled in moonlight, trotting at a steady pace to ready his own doom that lay ahead.

The wolf lumbered, another soul shifted in the forest. At that moment, a large quantity of other lupes such as himself had emurged, their unsheathed claws tearing at the dirt and growling visciously, about to attack at any moment. "I'm not putting up with you anymore Ohjru." His young voice was hoarse and cracked from lack of use. "You killed my mother, plucked our pack off one by one, untill you could finally lead." A large, larger than the rest, slender figure stealthfully walked out, his long cinder fur blowing in the windless night. "Ah, finally. The last of them all has come out of hiding once and for all." His rough, deep voice chuckled. "I'll fight you, alone. Unless you want me to chase you out." With a flick of Ohjru's tail, he hushed his wolves from their vigerous barking. "I'm not running from you anymore." The weak lupe spat back.

Everything was quiet. For a few seconds he thought he could hear his own heartbeat. Every muscle in his body tensed, screaming for him to run away. Without waiting for a bit longer, the surrounding wolves formed a large circle, unwilling to let him leave if he tried. Within that instant, Ohjru lunged and grasped his jaws around the wolf's neck, shaking him dangerously and threw him off the ground. For a moment he staggered, regained much of his strength and stood wobbly up. With a vicious snarl, he ran straight for the one who he had builded up hate for for so many years. _He took them away; It's his fault._

All them lives, forever grasped in darkness. Ohjru raked his claws against his face, whimpered and shook the red liquid off, still trickling down his muzzle. "Not yet!" He yowled, and ran for the shady brown wolf once more. Ohjru laughed maniacally pinned his opponent down, and bit down into his neck for the deathblow.

Everything stopped. Nothing moved. He cracked open his eyes to see the large lupe towering over him, but still as a tree. Not even the wind moved anymore, as if it ever did. "You are as close to dead. I can stop your death, if you want." An eerie voice laughed. The lupe paused for a moment once more. Maybe, without dying now, he could still save his family's reputation and keep their spirits living, if Ohjru was unable to grasp him someway. "...In return for your life." The small wolf gasped. Was it worth it? All of it? What would happen to him then? His eyes burned, feeling torn to shreads.

Then, time began to expand. Ohjru, ready to attack, did not move. Instead, he yowled in pain as his opponents claws ripped through his neck, tearing the insides out. "I told you.. not yet." He whispered, and the cinder wolf fell to the ground. His followers, quite puzzled, fled.

There is no vindication against slander. The lupe was sitting there, dead. Except, he was breathing. Even then he tried to starve himself to death, but fainted and woke up full the next day. Confused, lost, stranded, he was clearly rotting into nothing. No one can see him, only a rare few. What curse had he obtained to cause him so much suffering? Since the deal all them years ago with a mage, the wolf was just her trapped spirit, only to be set free in the living when the crystal is obliderated, which was hidden wherever _she_ had stuffed it.

There's an old tale that once said, he who kindles and is able to tame the Crystal of Sorrow controls it's protector. Some say it's true, such as myself. There's a time to be born, and a time to die, young one; unfortunately, mine will never come. My mom had once told me, that it's ok to let yourself be sad sometimes; I don't think I'll ever be happy. _Or feel freedom again._

**Good bye.**

Qahj sits up straight. "I'm sorry for taking up your time. Now I'm off to find_ her_." He mutters. His words are bitter and bare, very bleak than what they were. He begins to trot away, whispering off into the forest and out of sight. You feel like you need to say something, but you are not functioning properly, and feel guilty as ever for being late.

**Background.**

For a long time, Qahj has been searching for a mage named "Saarvia", who has been claimed of making deals with other creatures when they are in desperate need of help. It's been told that then she'll give them great abilities and in return, traps their souls in valuable objects that she collects and locks away forever. Qahj in fact has incredible abilities beyond imagine, his claws very sharp and agile, and swift. He's a rogue indeed, searching new villages and packs for more information on Saarvia, hoping to one day free himself from her clutches. Ohjru, the deceased evil dictator, had killed Qahj's mother before he could really get to know her, and slowly killed off his pack one by one with his followers. To this day, the ones to trusted Ohjru have either died tracked down my Qahj, or joined a new pack. Most, have become rogues, like himself. His dream is to one day destroy the crystal in his own claws, and find a family to cherish.


End file.
